Barney's Songs from the School
Barney's Songs From the School is a Barney Clip Show It aired on "PBS" in early January 1998. that was released on January 13, 1998. It is the sequel to [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Songs_(video) Barney Songs]. It features clips from Season 4 and unknowns until Season 5 episodes. Filming Location: The City in 'Phoenix, AZ' Plot Barney learning about sing along song from the school in the Scrapbook Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Sam LaCroix (played Mateo) *Barbara Lowing (played Mother Goose) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mr. Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) *Riders In The Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) *Maureen Deploy *Tome Deploy *Kim's Mee-Ma *Kim's Pop-Pop *Nancy Drowning (played Zelda the Zookeeper) Song List *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Theme_Song Barney Theme Song] *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gaggle,_Giggle,_Wiggle_Dance The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance]' (Scene Taken from: Once a Pond a Time) ' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Books_Are_Fun! Books Are Fun!]' (Scene Taken from: Books Are Fun!) ' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mister_Sun Mister Sun]' (Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Yum_Yum_Song The Yum Yum Song]' (Scene Taken from: Let's Eat)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Ta-Ra-Ra_Boom-Dee-Ay Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay]' (Scene Taken from: '[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Easy,_Breezy_Day! Easy, Breezy Day!]) ''' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Sailing_Out_Over_the_Ocean '''Sailing Out Over the Ocean]' (Scene Taken from: '[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Easy,_Breezy_Day! Easy, Breezy Day!])''' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Please_and_Thank_You '''Please and Thank You]' (Scene Taken from: Let's Eat)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mail_Song Mail Song]' (Scene Taken from: Waiting for Mr. MacRooney)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bear_Went_Over_the_Mountain The Bear Went Over the Mountain]' (Scene Taken from: Going on a Bear Hunt)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Taking_Turns Taking Turns]' (Scene Taken from: Waiting for Mr. MacRooney)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Roll,_Roll,_Roll_the_Ball Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball]' (Scene Taken from: Play Ball!) ' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Walk_Across_the_Street Walk Across the Street]' (Scene Taken from: Safety First!)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fiesta_Song The Fiesta Song]' (Scene Taken from: It's Tradition)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Clean_Up!_Do_Our_Share! Clean Up! Do Our Share!]' (Scene Taken from: Let's Eat)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Every_Animal_Talks_In_Its_Own_Special_Way Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way]' (Scene Taken from: Once a Pond a Time)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Little_Turtle The Little Turtle]' (Scene Taken from: Once a Pond a Time)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Big_and_Little Big and Little]' (Scene Taken from: Oh, Brother...She's My Sister)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sister_Song The Sister Song]' (Scene Taken from: Oh, Brother...She's My Sister)' *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_You I Love You]' (Scene Taken from: Oh, Brother...She's My Sister)' Trivia *The BJ costume would later be used in "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes" and "Barney's Christmas Star". *When this video was released on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc Baby Bop and BJ's bottom jaw moves in some parts of this until the stage show which will later happen in Season 9 video where no one says goodbye at the end. *This marks the first use of the Season 5 Barney costume from is used. *The first use of the Season 5-6 versions of the "Barney Theme Song". *The Baby Bop costume in from "BJ’s Really Cool House" and "Stick with Imagination" is used. *The production for this special video took place in January 14, 1997. *This video aired on "PBS". *This is another video to be filmed on location. *This video was supposed to be originally released in May 6th 1997, but it was delayed until January 13, 1998. *Although this video was released in 1998, you can actually see "Copyright 1997 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1997. Category:1998 Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Season 5 Videos